


None Shall Suffer...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lillith and a fellow lady bond for a while..RP Fic.





	None Shall Suffer...

Marienne had long ago accepted that as queen of the Summer-Fayre she was the target of many ritualistic attempts to kill or maim her. She had known so for a long time and yet, when word had spread of one woman's attempts to save her, attempts that had sorely wounded her... Marienne had called for the woman to be brought to her. She rose now and moved from her throne with an easy, light step, her hand light upon the woman's cheek. Lillith sat, stone cold and still as ice. Words had tumbled easily from Marienne's lips as she fought to release the woman from the bonds placed upon her by... well, she knew little of who... 

"Awake, dear Lillith, breathe once more..."

Lillith slowly began to return to life. 

"How are you feeling?"

"A little groggy."

Lillith said as she came to fully. 

"How did this happen?"

"I don't really remember..."

"Did you see who it was?"

Lillith shook her head. 

"Are you okay?"

"I am now...thanks to you."

Lillith said as she stood up. Marienne smiled softly. 

"Good. I'd hate for you to be harmed helping me... you are... quite precious to me."

Lillith smiled.

"My gratitude to you as well my lady."

"Would you allow me to take you to bed?"

"I most certainly would."

Marienne smiled and held a hand out to her. Lillith smiled back and took the offered hand in one of hers. Marienne soon guided Lillith to quiet and secluded rooms, rooms tucked close to her own, but hidden. 

"You should... rest a while."

"Yes....thank you."

"Would you prefer me to stay?"

"If it pleases you to do so then it pleases me to have you stay."

Marienne smiled softly. 

"Spoken like a truly gentle woman."

Her voice was light even as she moved to settle beside Lillith. 

"Sleep, I'll stay."


End file.
